Aaron Miller (Earth-50236)
Aaron Miller was a Scientist and Colonist on Mars whose family was slaughtered by White Martians. Miller blamed the Justice League for taking too long to save his family and after returning to Earth was tempted by Lex Luthor to become a human with altered Kryptonian DNA to become a Superman like being. Biography Early Life Being born in London meant Aaron lived a semi normal life in London but the one thing he never understood was why his father left them and why his mother wouldn't tell him. He went to High School, went to College and that's where his life began to shape as his Genius Level Intellect got him a scholarship to M.I.T at age 16. M.I.T and American Life Aaron worked extra hours at a burger joint to get enough money to buy a ticket to Massaschusetts. Upon arriving in the country, Aaron met Bartholomew "Barry" Allen who would become his roommate. Barry and Aaron hit it of mainly to them coming from equivalent backgrounds and equal minds. Aaron and Barry would constantly talk about their shared dream to work at the Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Laboratories or S.T.A.R Labs for short. They planned on working with Harrison Wells one of the greatest minds since Einstein. He had announced a plan to create a particle accelerator and successfully switch it on something that had never been done before. Day in, Day out the pair would work their socks off trying to get their qualifications to be put on the shortlist for the shortlist for a small time job at S.T.A.R Labs. Aaron and Barry finally finished their time at M.I.T leaving with a degree in Biophysics, Physics and Chemistry. After leaving M.I.T, Aaron didn't know what to do with himself. He had all these qualifications but did not know how to apply them to everyday life. He found work at Wayne Enterprises in their R/D division. He rose up in the ranks and worked closely with Lucius Fox. Due to being a brilliant Mathematician he sometimes looked over the companies Ledgers, one day he found a secret ledger in Fox's office one that was comprised of military grade equipment all paid for by Fox. Aaron also found a number for what seemed to be a weapons dealer. Arranging a meet he set out to meet with said dealer unaware he was being tailed by The Batman himself. Aaron met the dealer at the docks and wasn't trusted. The dealer claimed he wanted to meet the "usual guy"; Lucius Fox. Aaron lied and claimed Fox was on business and that he was to take the shipment. The dealer didn't buy it and pulled a gun on him only for him to be saved by The Batman. S.T.A.R LABS Aged 28, Noah was urged to use his scientific greatness by his now Wife and Mother of two to find a job. That led him to meeting up with his friend Barry Allen; who he hadn't seen in over 8 years. Mars Lex Luthor Red Son Trivia *Aaron met Barry Allen AKA The Flash at M.I.T when they shared a dorm together. *Out of all the Justice Leaguers, Aaron hates Flash the least and Superman the most. *Aaron thinks all of his family was murdered but his son Noah survived in Critical Condition but soon made a full recovery and was put into Witness Protection by ARGUS Director Amanda Waller who was ordered to do so by Alexander Luthor, Jr. who thought Noah could be used as a Failsafe for Aaron if he was to try and break from his control. *While on Mars, Aaron was his colonies leader. *Aaron loves the tv shows Breaking Bad, Archer, The Big Bang Theory, The League and How I Met Your Mother. He is also a fan of Seth Green and Seth McFarlane. *Due to being born in West London. Aaron is an avid supporter of Chelsea Football Club. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Earth-50236 Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Flight Category:Heat Vision Category:Super Durability Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Infrared Vision Category:Space Survival Category:Under Water Survival Category:Super Leaping Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Characters Who Know Batman's Secret Identity (Earth-50236) Category:Characters Who Know The Flash's Secret Identity (Earth-50236) Category:Former Villains Category:Scientists Category:Engineers Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Created by Red Average Category:Characters Who Know Superman's Secret Identity (Earth-50236) Category:Inspired by DC